Left 4 GTA
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Dash gets stranded during the "green flu" plague.. And meets troubled veteran Bill.. Who becomes a father figure.. Something she never had.
1. Chapter 1

**This story can still work.. But it's the REAL characters.. Except Zoey, they didn't meet Zoey. They instead meet Dash.. Not Carly, Dash.. Dash is better. Bill could fill her need for a father.. Dispite Bill being kinda "crazy" in some levels.**

 **Francis is my favorite in game character.. But in terms of actual characterism, espically in the comic.. It's Bill who's the best..**

* * *

BACKSTORIES:

* * *

WILLIAM "BILL" OVERBECK:

Bill served two tours of duty in the Vietnam War. U.S. Special Forces involvement in the war that ended in 1975. Sometime during the war he suffered a knee injury as a result of shrapnel boring into his knee, causing permanent damage. Two days after the first Infection, Bill was at a veteran's hospital waiting for an operation, possibly relating to his knee injury. When a resident staff attempts to make small talk in regards to Bill's missing family along with his smoking habits, Bill tells him to go practice somewhere else.

As he undergoes anesthesia and slowly blacks out for the surgery, one of the nurses becomes an Infected and kills the operation room staff. Bill somehow staves off his oncoming unconsciousness through sheer force of will as he simultaneously fights off the Infected nurse, disabling her momentarily. Finding a bonesaw and a knife to defend himself with, Bill fights the sudden rise of Infected outside the hospital to make it back home, where he equips his old military clothing which had been put away for safekeeping.

* * *

FRANCIS:

Francis attempted to steal a flat-screen television two days after first Infection. When he is caught, his claim that he is a cop gathering evidence for a crime is not taken seriously. He is next shown in a bar boasting to his friends about why he is going to jail. When one of his friends reveals to him that Pennsylvania jails do not allow conjugal visits, Francis' presumed girlfriend Sandra then says "better not waste anymore time" and grabs Francis' arm and pulls him into the bar's back room. Francis and Sandra begin kissing in the back room when she gets sick on his vest. He almost leaves, but she convinces him to stay but soon after she attack him only to be killed by Duke, who explains about the zombies when Francis is angry at him for killing her.

Francis realizes the possibilities of the lawlessness the outbreak has brought, and has Duke and Danny lug a jukebox to the roof where he grabs a shotgun to begin picking off Infected one by one with Duke, Danny and a few other barmates. Francis treating it like a video game.

It is unknown what had happened to Duke and Danny, but it's assumed they died. Francis himself admits they weren't capable survivors.

* * *

LOUIS:

Before the Infection, Louis was working as the Junior Systems Analyst at Franklin Brothers in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. During his lunch breaks, he would often visit the shooting range which his co-workers would mock him for doing so. It can also be assumed he also played video games as he has a figurine of the Heavy from _Team Fortress 2_ on his desk and mentions _Counter-Strike_ when picking up a gun, and makes various references to _Half-Life_ as well as grieving over the lack of an Xbox on the island on the Keys. Two days after the Infection began, he encountered his first Infected in the men's restroom after trying to convince a co-worker that the press was overreacting and everything was still safe. After killing the Infected, he exited the restroom only to find his office in shambles, his co-workers all dead, and the outside world falling to pieces.

* * *

Bill, shortly after his above events, finds and saves Dash from a small horde and they quickly befriend. Dash saying she was driving Los Santos, which isn't far from Pennsylvania. When she got distracted by the sight of a zombie and crashed.

Bill explained what he knew about the GREEN FLU.. Which assumably hasn't effected Los Santos. Saying it caused rabies, and other zombie like symptoms.

"So.. Zombies huh?" Dash said.

"Something like that" Bill said.


	2. Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER:

* * *

How excatly Francis, Louis, and Bill all met in the first place is never really explained. But currently they broke into an abandoned gun store. Before so, they fought off some zombies with some crowbars, and Bill with a knife.

"Haha, now THIS is more like it!" Francis laughed.

"Take what you want.. We're be needing them" Bill said, being leader.

"Don't mind if I do" Dash said happily, she and Louis grabbing Uzi's and Dash grabs duel pistols. Louis keeps his crowbar, so does Francis who took a Pump shotgun. Bill grabs a AK47, a machete, and a few grenades. Dash grabs one pipe bomb.

They also stopped for a food break. Serprisingly, they found some places still have sandwiches and such left over.

* * *

Shortly after, it leads to the famish intro sequence. As they find themselves in a alley.

"Hold up" Bill said, examining a zombie body.

"Ain't seen anything like _this_ before" Bill said, green blood now on some of his fingers. The zombies are mutating, later seen as "special zombies".. Hunters, Smokers, Tanks, Witch, and Boomer.

"Jesus, don't let that stop you smearing it all over yourself" Francis said. The most sarcastic character in the first game.. Why I love him. If you look closey, you can see Francis in my cover to this story.

"... Their changing" Bill said, wiping the green blood onto Francis's trademark vest.

"DAMN IT BILL! Aww it stinks!" Francis whined. Louis snickers. But than they hear crying from a nearby building.

"... Someone's still alive" Dash said.

"Alright, we're check it out, Louis and Francis, stay watch out here" Bill said, all 4 guns have flashlights attached. Bill and Dash turned to on before going inside.

"Aw man, don't leave me alone the vampires out there"

"Francis, for the last time, they aren't vampires, they're zombies" Louis groaned.

"Whatever" Francis groaned.

* * *

 **Who would you be if you had this game? You can play as any of them..**

 **And the vampire line isn't entirely made up.. Next to hating just about _anything_ that exists, making his catchphrase "I hate (insert here)".. Francis also seems to be sometimes obsessed with fighting a vampire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a reshowing of the intro movie.. It's on youtube if your interested.. type LEFT 4 DEAD INTRO  
**

* * *

Dash and Bill enter into the empty building, where they hear the crying.

"Over there" Bill whispered.

"Hello?.. You there?.. It's okay we're here to help you" Dash said, but a flash of lightening reveals it be a witch. Bill elbows her, saying" "lights off" in a whisper. He saw before Das did, that the mystery woman was " _one of them"._ With her long claws, and pale figure. It was just as disturbing as it sounds.

* * *

Louis and Francis wait outside. When suddenly hear growling and see common infected running over.

"SHIT!" They both started saying, at least 4 times each. Francis picking some of them off with his pump shotgun.

"THERE COMING!" Louis shots to Dash and Bill, accidentally scaring the which. Which face at him with glowing red eyes, and hatred in her face.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Dash screamed, Bill and Dash ran out as fast as they could, the witch sprinting after them. Louis slams the door on her. But the witch bursts it's hands at him, trying to grab him. Louis, like anyone would be, is frightened by this. Shooting at her from the cracks in the door.

The others shoot at the horde of common infected.

"DO YOU LIKE THAT!?" Louis screamed at the witch. Eventually killing her.

"Stick together!" Francis cried, shooting at the zombies.

While Bill is reloading a smoker, ontop of a catwalk, spots him. Spitting out it's trademark really REALLY long tongue, and starts strangling Bill.

"Hang on!" Francis cried, shooting and killing the Smoker, and than runs over to help Bill up. Two zombies run at him from both directions. Francis, without trying too hard, kills them both. And jokingly says "Merry Christmas". Why? He's no different than Packie, that's why.

Dash pulls out that one pipe bomb.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She screamed dramatically and threw it. All the zombies chasing the light like cat, and clawing at it before it explodes, killing the rest of the horde.

Louis kills too still remaining, before he sees a helicopter fly over him, and he chases it, trying to get it's attention.

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! DOWN HERE!"

A hunter leaps onto the street lights, following him. And is now just above him.

"Damn it!" Louis cried angrily, seeing the helicopter leave. And as he turns around the Hunter leaps onto him, with a high pitched scream. But not the funny kind. The unsettling kind.. This freaked me the fuck out, the first time playing.

Louis tries to get the Hunter off him, when Dash comes and body slams it near a police car, shooting her Uzi at it. But the Hunter can take a lot of punishment. Louis pulls out his pistol, finishing it off with a head shot. But the Hunter lands onto the car, sounding the alarm.

"Well. This is gonna get bad" Bill said dryly, referring to the alarm, as Dash helps Louis up.

And Bill was right. It alerted nearly a hundred zombies, maybe more than a hundred. Coming from all angles. Many climbing over a fence.

But just as it couldn't seem to get worse.. It did.

Suddenly is heard a low pitched, deep roar. And a car is flung at them. Everyone is freaked out, except Francis, who glares at the direction of the Tank.

A Tank is no normal zombie. It's extremely mutated and resembles more of a giant monster. And is not easy to kill. And is arguably the most powerful enemy.

It begins massacring other zombies with ease while it runs towards the group.

"Run? or shoot?.. RUN OR SHOOT!?" Louis cried.

"Both!" Bill cried. And everyone retreated into an ally. The common infected seem to have given up. As only the Tank is after them.

"GET TO THE ROOF!" Louis cried, pointing at a latter.

"I'll hold it off!" Francis cried, shooting at the Tank.

Louis, killing some of the normal zombies from the earlier horde.. Guess the horde came back. Made his way to the latter, climbing up. Followed by Dash.

Francis gets knocked down by the Tank. But Bill, owing Francis after the Smoker. Starts shooting at the Tank with his AK47, covering Francis, who climbing the latter.

Last one was Bill, Dash shoots at the normal zombies to cover him. But once Bill is up. The Tank jumps up, climbing up the railing, Dash is nearly knocked down but the others pull her up. The Tank is killed when it falls down, and the falling degree lands on top of it.

"We made it.. I can't believe we made it!" Louis cried, everyone catching their breath.

"Son, we just crossed the street" Bill said, calmly lighting a cigarette.

"... Lets not throw a party till we're out of the city" he adds, just as calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

While they chilled on the roof. The helicopter from earlier flies over them, now with a loud speaker. Saying.

"Too anyone who can hear this! Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation! Repeat! Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!"

"We better get going, I know a route" Bill said.

"I hate hospitals" Francis groaned.

"We better get back to the high way.. Unfortantely" Louis said.

"I hate high ways" Francis groaned.

"I wish I was back in Los Santos, not surrounded by rabid zombies" Dash said quitely.

"Not me, I hate Los Santos" Francis said.

"Francis is there anything you DON'T hate?" Bill groaned.

"Vests... And maybe Lasagna" Francis replied.

"Lasagna huh?.. Do you also hate mondays?" Dash joked.

"Yes, why?" Francis asked, not catching on.

"Because Garfie-... Forget it. Never mind" Dash groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting their way though apartments and highways. They came across 1 Tank. Which was easier to kill with the openness. And 4 Boombers.. Fat zombies that if the puke on you, attracks hordes to you.. Which is NOT good.. And it can do the same if your close to it when it explodes aparn death. So keeep a few feet away.

Anyway, during the battles. Dash began to get closer to Bill.. And says he's like the father she never had. Bill isn't sure how to feel on that, but thanks her and tries to fill the role when he can, promising to bring her home. And Dash offers to let them say. Seeing that ANYTHING is better than this place they accept. Even Francis with much annoyance.

* * *

Eventually they enter into some sewers. Of coarse, Francis says his catch phrase of "I hate (insert here)". This time of sewers. Though Dash has to agree with him this time.

* * *

After traveling the sewers for a bit.

Along the way Dash sees a M16 and grabs it. Normally she's a shotgun girl. But she's never actually been very good at using them, at least compared to Francis. She just always felt it made her look like a badass when she holds one.

LOUIS: Phew, Francis is that you or the sewer?

FRANCIS: No it- HEY!

* * *

After fighting some Smokers and comman infected in the sewers. They made it out. Much to their graditude, because a sewer is still a sewer.

Once outside the sewers, they finally saw Mercy Hospital infront of them.

"Let's get in there" Bill said, reloading his AK47.

DASH: I just can't get over how fast they are.. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know _(nervous chuckle, hiding how scared she must be)_.. There not. Allowed.. To be so fast.


	6. Chapter 6

The crew get into Mercy Hospital, but of coarse they find it overrun.

Tragic really. The entire staff failed to find a cure for the infection and became infected themselves.

"Well, least they left power on" Bill said quitely.

Louis pulls out his crowbar, killing some zombie doctors, and some former patients.

Bill killing several with that mechete, decapitating two in a row.

Dash sees a Boomer, and shoots it before it gets too close, and it explodes.

"Nice shot kid" Bill said affectionally.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually the gang find an elivator. But while waiting for THE SLOWEST ELIVATOR IN EXCISTANCE. Dozens and dozens of zombie swarms begin charging at them.

"This is why we got guns!" Francis cried, and began openning fire with his pump action shotgun.

Dash shooting her M16, killing a bunch in a row.

The zombies break down walls from all angels surrounding them. But in the end, the elivator FINALLY opens, and they all jump in, catching their breath as the painfully slow elivator climbs up to the 28th floor.

"Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this. They just keep coming, and coming, and they never goddamn stop!" Bill cried.

"Game over man! Game over!" Dash cried, spoofing Bill Paxton from the movie Alien.

Bill is confused, but the other three laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

After reaching the roof. Francis and Dash radio the copter to come get them. Who says it'll take him 20 minutes.

Coarse, in LEFT 4 DEAD world, a lot can happen in 20 minutes. After killing 286 comman infected, 4 tanks, and 20 smokers the helicopter arrives. In no hurry mind you. And the barely manage to get themselves on.

However, due to fate being a real _dick_ in Left 4 Dead, the pilot ends up getting infected. And Dash has to shoot him. Causing it to crash, making them again stranded. But now in a different area at least.

"Well nice going girl, now we're fucked again.. Why you have to shoot the pilot!?" Francis cried.

"Well he wasn't doing a very good a flying us once he became a zombie now did he!?" Dash cried annoyedly.

"Yes, he was a zombie.. But he was also our, only pilot!" Francis cried.

"I shot a zombie.. He was a zombie Francis, he must of got bitten before picked us up!" Dash cried, still annoyed.

"Well next time, give me some sort of heads up" Francis said.

"How about next time I just let it kill you.. Will that work?" Dash mocked.

"Enough of that.. We need to get moving, it's getting late" Bill said, leader-y.

"Fine.. But tell the girl that sarcasm is only attractive in woman with short hair"


	9. Chapter 9

The team eventually make their way to a seemingly abandoned church. But see it still lit up. And it's graffiti, all saying "Better safe than sorry". And hear a voice inside, of a seemingly insane man mumbling to himself.

 _Voice: I shouldn't of let him in.. He said he was immune, but now he bite me.. Should of stuck to my own memo, better safe than sorry.. Better safe than sorry.. Better safe tha-_

Dash bangs on the door.

 _Voice: GO AWAY! NO ONE GETS IN!_

"Look mister.. Maybe some introductions will help.. I'm Francis, that's grandpa Bill, an- _(screams)_ THERE ARE ZOMBIES OUT HERE, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

 _Voice: NO! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! YOUR NOT BITING ME THIS TIME!_

"Look mister.. I'm usually very nice, but if you don't let us in I will SHOVE YOUR FACE INTO YOUR ASS!" Dash screamed.

Voice: YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! NOT NOW!.. I'M THE ONE MAKING THE CALLS NOW! BITCH!

"Bitch!?.. I WILL BUST DOWN THAT DAMN DOOR MYSELF!" Francis screamed, enraged by the guy calling her bitch. He might have a hate of anything and everything possible.. But he still has standards.. Same goes for racism. He hates everyone _equally_.

 _Voice: Yeah!? Well your have to survive first!.. (rings church bell) Ding dong! DING DONG! DINERS SERVED! COME AND GET IT!_

"I will shove that bell up your ass!" Francis and Dash said together.


	10. Chapter 10

MEANWHILE IN LOS SANTOS:

Sally learns of Dash's crashed copter in the area where they been telling about the Green Flu. Panicked she goes to Carly and Johnny saying she must go find Dash.

"Good idea" Carly said, and calls over Johnny.

Johnny stumbles over, still drunk from Clays birthday party. Saying in a fast tone, "Here I am Carly! Yes Carly. Right, indeed. Here, indeed. Yes, I am, Carly!"

"We need to get to your helicopter.. Dash might be in trouble.. We need to find that town in Pennsylvania" Carly said.

"Yes. I would bet ten dollars on her needing us Carly. Yes I would Carly. Yes, ten dollars I bet indeed Carly!" Johnny cried. en doll

"... What's wrong with you?" Sally asked, creeped out.

"Still a little drunk from the party I am. Yes I am indeed Sally. Yes drunk I am. Yes indeed Sally, still drunk, am I"

"Whatever, just go get us a car.. And try not to kill anyone" Carly said, which is ironic for GTA.

Johnny goes to do so.

Carly hugs Sally. "We're find her" Carly said.

Johnny rides over with a stolen car. Crashing it from being drunk.

"I found one Carly! yes I did Carly! Yes, found it I did! Yes I found it Car-"

"Okay, okay" Carly groaned, getting in the driving seat, throwing Johnny in the back, in his drunken state.


	11. Chapter 11

**Small part I thought of..**

* * *

Packing for the trip, Carly gets a call from Packie, asking if she's seen Dash.

"She might be in trouble, I'm leaving t- _(the phone is dropped from Packie's end, and he's heard running out of his house)_ Hello? Packie you there?"

Somehow Packie made it to Carly's house within seconds, and burst open her door, shouting.

"WHO DONE IT!? DID SOMEONE HURT ME SISTER!?.. I will makes them pay!" Packie said, showing to have a blow torsh before saying the last part. And after saying it, did a test blow.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Packie, she's trapped in Philly during that green flu.. Save it for the rabit zombies" Carly said.

"Fuck yeah! Lets kill us some zombies!"


	12. Chapter 12

_2008:_

 _"Ohh... My head" Dash groaned, already hung over, and it has only been a few minutes sense she was spared by the that weird Irish stranger._

 _"You okay Mrs?" came a sudden voice._

 _Dash looked over to see a young looking, red haired girl._

 _"Who are you?" Dash asked._

 _"Kate McReary" the girl replied._

 _"I'm Dash Lucia.. But I'm not really in a talking mood, if you don't mind" Dash replied, not feeling like meeting anybody today._

 _"Oh come on Mrs Dash.. It's not very often I get to hang with with another girl" Kate said playfully._

 _"Well look somewhere else Kate.. That Irish guy should of killed me" Dash said._

 _"Packie?.. You mean my brother Packie?" Kate asked._

 _"Probably.. I don't care what his name was.. He made a mistake not killing me" Dash replied, showing how deeply depressed she is._

 _"Ohh.. Your just like my brothers? Why you all have to be so miserable?" Kate laughed._

 _However, Kate soon stopped laughing, after Dash tells Kate, about Sally being miles away, a person dying in her arms just last week, and of her abusive father._

 _"Man.. You DO need a friend" Kate said sadly._

 _"I don't have time for that crap" Dash said, starting to leave but Kate ran up to her, saying they should hang out together._

 _"(sighs).. Fine, my car's over here" Dash said, leading Kate to her blue BMW._

 _Kate opened one of the doors and a large amount of empty beers fell out._

 _"Jesus" Kate thought out loud._

 _"What?" Dash asked._

 _"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied._

* * *

 _SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:_

 _Dash drove Kate over to the wedding._

 _"I don't know about this.. I barely even know Niko, yet along his cousin" Dash admitted, wearing a blue dress. Not one of those REAL dresses, more like a skirt or whatever their called (I don't know, I'm a guy)._

 _"Please Dash.. Your be good comfort for me" Kate said, wearing the same thing, but in black._

 _"(sighs) okay, fine" Dash said._

* * *

 _Niko, Dash and Kate arrive at the church and witness Roman and Mallorie get married. Outside, the crowd cheer and congratulate Roman and Mallorie as they exit the church. Dash was more shy and stayed in the back, clapping with the crowd. Kate is less so and joins with the crowd, hugging Roman and Mallorie._

 _But in typical Grand Theft Auto fashion, things turned south real fast, as a mysterious black car drives past and revealed the uninvited Jimmy Pegorino, who shoots at the crowd with an assault rifle whilst shouting "You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" at Niko._

 _"KATE!" Dash cried, and it is revealed that Kate has been shot, as Dash started hugging her, crying. Niko stands there in silence._

 _"SOMEONE CALL A FUCKIN AMBULANCE!" Roman cried, near tears himself. This was his big day. And now a new friend of theirs has been shot._

 _"SHE'S DEAD!" Dash cried tearfully._

 _"What? Oh shit. Shit, shit!" Roman cried._

 _"She told me to leave it. I thought I had. I thought it was over!" Niko cried tearfully._

 _"It's NEVER over!" Jacob cried._

 _"Niko, you can't blame yourself!" Roman cried, trying to comfort him, but unfortunately it only mad Niko enraged._

 _"OF COARSE I CAN! (aggressively pushes Roman) SHE'S DEAD!" Niko screamed._

 _"Easy, easy, easy... I your brother, man, easy. Calm down, man, calm down." Jacob cried._

 _"Niko, you have to get out of here! Cops are coming!" Roman cried._

 _"Go on, we take care of this, man. Leave!"_ _Jacob cried._

 _"Okay! Okay!" Niko cried, still close in tears._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

"Jesus.. That's quite a story" Louis said. They finally cleared the church. Including of that mysterious man that didn't let them in. Turned into a Hunter that Bill killed with his mechete.

"Yeah.. I still have a picture of her in my wallet.. Carly saw it, unaware of the story, and made jokes about her. Thinking Kate was one of my enemies.. I was drunk and ended up throwing a bottle at her.. She was serprisingly forgiving about it the next day.. I think Niko told her about what happened" Dash admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

**From here it's retelling the COMIC..**

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Farmhouse Finale, Dash , Francis, and Louis are fighting on the top floor. As Francis throws a pipe bomb, he accidentally misses the window which attracts several Infected to their current position until the bomb explodes making a huge hole in the wall. As rescue then arrives Dash realizes that the team is missing Bill and decides to go downstairs to look for him before they can leave. When asked by Louis if they should have gone with Dash to check on Bill, Francis replies that "he's been in one of his Vietnammy moods all night", and how never to interrupt Bill when he's _working._

* * *

Downstairs, Bill is very effortlessly dispatching hundreds of Common Infected with his AK47, and sometimes using his mechete.

After a brutal rampage from Bill, Dash puts an arm on his souldier, saying "rescue is here".

Bill quitely follows Dash upstairs to meet up with Louis and Francis. After meeting up with the rest of the team a Tank shows up after ripping through the doorway, trapping them in the room with their only way out the hole Francis made with his pipe bomb earlier. After taunting it, Bill lights the Tank's face on fire with his molotov which doesn't slow it down; it is not until Louis throws a propane tank which, after exploding, causes the Tank to stumble, allowing all four Survivors to open fire upon the Tank, killing it.

* * *

As the Tank finally dies, and they leave the farmhouse to burn by jumping out of the hole in the wall, they finally decide to run to the rescue vehicle, narrowly avoiding another horde of Infected.

However, as all but Francis is inside the escape vehicle, he starts to get very cocky, and after taking his time to give a Smoker the finger, it grabs Francis's leg with its tongue and starts to pull Francis away from the vehicle, to which Francis starts panicking. Louis narrowly manages to grab on to Francis's hand, who begs Louis not to let go and takes back everything bad he said about him. Louis holds on long enough for Dash to shoot the Smoker with her rifle killing it, and freeing Francis.

* * *

As they all enter the escape vehicle and begin to leave the farmhouse, reactions are mixed, as Bill and Dash are clearly exhausted and mellow, and Louis and Francis argue about Louis being too optimistic with Francis being too pessimistic about their uncertain future after the rescue driver leaves them in the dark about where they are going.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

As all four Survivors are awoken by three soldiers, they are ordered to put their weapons on the ground and step out of the car slowly. Francis makes a few crude remarks and one of the soldiers knocks him unconscious to stop his talking. They are then given a warning that if "anybody makes a break for it, that body gets shot." As they are ordered to follow a soldier, Dash, with a lot of attitude, asks the soldier about where they are being taken. The soldiers say they are being used for "tests".

"And if we refuse?" Dash asked.

It is revealed that Millhaven has a giant pile of burning bodies they are using for disposal which leaves Dash to say "quess there's my answer"


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after the Survivors called for a rescue at the end of Blood Harvest. Louis and Francis are in a sterile cell, guarded by two soldiers. While Francis unsuccessfully tries to provoke the shorter female soldier into opening the cell to allow him to overpower them and escape, Louis is called over by the other soldier named Jeff, who asks if the "Whisky Delta" or "Walking Dead" have been mutating. Louis explains about the Special Infected to their surprise (namely the Boomer, the Hunter, the Tank, and a joke made by Francis about the vampire, which Louis shuts down) as they have been unaware of events outside Millhaven. Jeff proceeds to ask about a Smoker, which Louis starts to explain.

* * *

In another cell, Bill and Dash who are in the medical quarters for testing. Whilst Dash (her neck tatoo of "Sally" is properly shown in this view of her) is forcefully told to provide a saliva sample, which she continually refuses when Rivera, the soldier who is monitoring the scene, forces Dash to at gunpoint. Dash flips him off, but does so anyway.

The doctor then requests to examine one of the injuries Dash sustained. Dash again refuses until Rivera forcefully tries to get her to show the doctor her wound by holding up her arm.

Bill, enraged, then orders him to release her, in which Rivera states he isn't going to be the hero, causing Bill to state he isn't being the hero, but the "distraction".

Dash proceeds to disarm the soldier and hits him with his own M16.

Rivera's gas mask falls off in the incident, upon which he immediately panics and begs Dash to stay away from him due to his fear of being infected. Another soldier arrives on the scene, who the doctor asks to carry out his comrade. It is then revealed that the group have been diagnosed as Carriers. Which causes Dash to break down, and comforted by Bill.

The doctor explains that they transmitted it during their journey throughout Philadelphia, he states the Green Flu is unlike anything they've seen, despite trying to find a cure. He states that it is sometimes airborne, but other times not, thus stating where the "airborne" theory originated from. He then assumes that Bill and Dash are father and daughter, saying the Carrier gene runs on the father's side. However, Dash denies that Bill is her father tearfully as a flashback ensues of her father's attempted rape. And later of Sally shooting him in the forest, in a serprising "dark" moment for Sally, being very mercyless. Revealing Sally was holding up bottled up hatred of the man, for having not been able to stop him despite knowing what he was doing.

* * *

Back at the outpost, Dash is in Bill's arms, having relived the horrific moment, and also realizing that they mayof caused the earlier helicopter pilot to be infected which caused her to shoot him.

The doctor then tells them that they are not dead because of him, and that he is not dead because they believe he can find a cure. The doctor then mournfully states that when they find out he cannot, he and all the Carriers will be killed, and so asks that they all help each other escape. A klaxon then wails out, and the two Survivors angrily tell him the alarm may have attracted every single Infected in a hundred mile radius. Dash says they have to move quickly and find some guns too. Meanwhile, in Major Everly's office, Lt. Mora and two other Soldiers (presumably from the Lieutenant's Platoon) storm in, saying he is now relieved of command and that they are evacuating everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis and Francis meanwhile are still in the cell. Louis and Francis appear to have been given the news that they are Carriers, in which Louis mournfully remarks that Francis may be the only person he can be with without killing them. Before Francis can responde the alarm is sounded. Louis and Francis quickly jump to the door where their two guards still are and tell them to let them out. When asked what they are on about, Louis reveals that the Infected are attracted to noise.

No sooner is this said before a mortally wounded soldier with slash injuries crawls in their direction, telling them to run, before he dies, but not before the alarm is silenced.

Louis and Francis's pleads to be released intensify, leading Jeff to ask Annie, the shorter female soldier, what she thinks. She responds saying that Lt. Mora would kill them if he found out they released Carriers. Their conversation is interrupted, however, by a wandering Witch approaching. Jeff raises his gun, but Louis tells them to hold their fire and let the Witch walk past them (with Jeff commenting on how stupid this is before being told to be quiet by Louis). After the Witch passes, smearing blood on the wall along the way, the two soldiers then release Louis and Francis despite being Carriers, as they have superior knowledge of the Infected, and guide them to the armory for guns. On the way they are attacked by a soldier-turned Boomer.

Jeff raises his gun, but Louis stops him.

Francis uses his physical strength to manhandle the Boomer down a row of stairs, causing the Boomer to explode. After being asked by Jeff if there's anything they can shoot at, Louis asks for his handgun and states that he'll call the shots, to which Jeff agrees to. Francis, who retrieved a handgun from the Boomer's corpse, then states he got sprayed by Boomer bile, but not badly, before the group are attacked by a horde of Infected.

* * *

Elsewhere. Dash, Bill, and the doctor are seen approaching the Armory. Bill has a axe, bloody from some kills.

As they try to enter it, the Doctor remarks that the keypad is sticky, but not with Boomer Bile. When they finally open it, inside are Louis, Francis, Jeff, and Annie. When Dash notices that Louis has managed to find some peanut butter, she enthusiastically takes his jar from him while Francis makes a joke on Bill's age once again, who surprisingly says that he missed Francis's joking. But he quickly shuts down his next joke before letting it get out of hand. Louis then exclaims that he and Annie were discussing a way out, to which Bill inquires about. Annie then talks about a Troop transport on the east side, which is unfortunately the opposite end of the Millhaven base. Jeff insists it's suicide, but Bill ensures him that after coming all the way from Philadelphia, they are more than up for the task.

* * *

The team of Bill, Louis, Francis, Dash, the Doctor, Jeff, and Annie continue on their way.

Bill gives orders that they are going to procure a train heading to the South. Dash asks why he chose the South, and Bill just asks her to trust him.

The Doctor then comments on the momentary absence of Infected, stating that it is a good sign. Louis compares the situation to a shark attack, by saying that if there's no Infected around, there's bound to be something much worse nearby. Then they spot the badly-injured Lieutenant Mora aiming a gun at them. Louis attempts to negotiate with him, but his methods are questioned by Dash until Francis steps in, saying he is a _cop_ and that it is all Louis's fault. When asked which of them is Louis, Francis whispers to the group "everyone but Louis, run".

 **Dark comedy moment.. I think Francis was just distracting the guy.**

Suddenly Bill steps in and punches the Lieutenant, knocking him to the ground. Bill then orders them to move fast. As Mora aims his gun steadily at the retreating group, his head is suddenly ripped off by a Tank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Major Everly and another soldier are attempting to escape via a helicopter.

* * *

The Doctor spots the chopper taking off, and he advises them to flag it down. Dash, however, declines, and orders them to keep moving. Right at that moment, the Tank punts a car from behind, which hits the chopper head on. It crashes and explodes, killing Everly, and part of the debris hits a nearby Jeep, puncturing its fuel tank. As the Tank loomed towards them, a panicking Annie asks what to do, in which Dash orders her to keep running and not to let the Tank close the distance between them. The Tank then rips part of the road out, which Annie comments on and Dash assures her that "they'll do that".

Louis then gets in the Jeep and drives it towards the Tank. He tells himself to get ready to jump before realizing that he would do so out of a moving vehicle, and comments on his own stupidity. Francis then asks Bill why Louis is being stupid, to which Bill suddenly realizes that he's leaking gas. Louis drives the Jeep square into the Tank's chest and Bill then flicks his trademark cigarette onto the trail of fuel. Louis quickly hurries back to the group in time to see the Jeep blow up the Tank. He then notices train tracks, telling Francis that he was right in that they would make it. Annie then spots the holdout spot and tells the others that she and Jeff will join up, despite Dash's offer for them to accompany the Survivors. Annie says that they will hold out a choke point there before heading to Outpost Echo. Dash makes one last ditch attempt to convince Annie to join them, stating that "they never stop coming". Annie reminds her that without their gas-masks, they could pose a hazard to them if they became Infected. Bill cuts her off mid-sentence, saying they understand.

Dash, reluntantely, wishes them luck, and Annie and Jeff officially detach themselves from the group and head towards the holdout spot.

Bill asks Louis if he still has some pipes left, which Louis acknowledges. Bill instructs him to throw all of them to assist the Soldiers still alive at the holdout point. They then board the Train and Francis says he can hotwire it, Bill shoves Francis out of the way and presses a large green button on the dashboard. However, the holdout point starts buckling and the Soldiers becoming overwhelmed, assumably Jeff and Annie are killed in the chaos.

* * *

While the Doctor tries to board the train, it starts moving before he can get on. Dash demands that Bill slow down a minute, but Bill refuses to listen. Showing a much colder side of him.

Eventually, while running alongside the Train, the Doctor is pounced by a Hunter and grabbed by a Smoker. Dash is angry at Bill at letting the guy die. But Bill quitely says

"We take care of our own"


	16. Chapter 16

_Francis relaxing on a beach when a ship full of beautiful girls in bikinis ask for permission to board his island, which Francis instantly, and excitedly, says they can._

 _Then Louis asks if they want to come to his island, which Francis's unconscious mind exiles Louis to a separate island_ w _hich Francis responds with that no one wants to go to his island._

 _Francis brings the girls down and talks about his "Butler" (Bill) who tells him to shut up, and rambles on about his war tramas, so Francis them advises them to ignore him before Dash's voice starts calling Francis, waking him out of his sleep._

* * *

Back on the train, Francis wakes up to see Dash glaring at him annoyedly.

Dash tells him to back her up about Bill's decision having been in bad taste. Francis respondes by going back to sleep, trying to recreate the dream, commenting that if he's lucky, Dash will be on the boat of woman in bikini's.

"Fine" Dash groaned.

"Just cause _he's_ an idiot, don't mean your off the hook" Dash said angrily to Bill.

"Dash loo-"

"You let them die asshole! You could helped them, but you were too selfish!"

Bill stomps on this by saying the military locked them up and tried to kill them, explaining that they tried it "her" way, but Bill's way worked in the end, her's did not.

Then Bill talks about the Florida Keys where there will be nice weather all year around, plenty of hospitable islands, no Infected, Army, or jail. He then flatly states that they must only look out for their own or die. Dash then tells him that she is willing to die if it means fighting back and again, disagreeing with his "run off and leave everyone for dead" strategy. She then asks how many people he has left behind and how many more he will leave behind. Francis then nervously exclaims he will go and stay with Louis (something he believed he'd never say) and Dash decides to follow him.

Bill has a flashback.

* * *

 _Bill is in a veteran's hospital and a resident asks him about any family coming to visit, earning a cold look from the war veteran. Bill then lights up a cigarette, much to the resident's distaste. Then Bill tells him to "practice" somewhere else. Time fast-forwards and Bill is on an operating table. A surgeon asks him to count down from ten while another one places a mask over him, making him lose consciousness. As Bill reaches eight, one of the Surgeons bends over and starts turning. He then starts attacking the other surgeon and Bill tells himself not to black out. The surgeon Infected then turns on Bill, but he manages to gain enough strength to kick its jaw off, allowing Bill to get up. Bill then bursts into a closet and looks for something sharp while the Common Infected gets to his feet. Bill spots a bonesaw and slices through the former surgeon. Time again fast-forwards and Bill is seen standing outside the hospital with the bonesaw and what appears to be a knife. He rushes home and finds his Army equipment, along with an old Army photo. After getting his clothes and equipment on, he grabs his Assault Rifle and heads back outside, firing at any Common Infected in range._

* * *

Meanwhile, a zombie's head is bashed in by a baseball bat wrapped in wazerwire.. Yeah, like _Lucille._

"Haha, walking dead was right, this thing is handy" Carly laughed.

Sally stabs one with a mechete she has, Johnny shooting them with his trademark double barrel.

"I think we're getting close.. I can reconsize Dash's foot size in the footmarks" Johnny said, reloading the gun.

"Looks like she made new friends.. At least we know she's not alone" Carly commented about the foot prints.

"I hope so." Sally said.

"If only the helicopter didn't crash.. Johnny" Carly groaned, Johnny having been the pilot.

"Well your the one who let me fly drunk.. So this is on you" Johnny mocked.


	17. Chapter 17

Bill's group are on the streets of (presumably) Rayford, Georgia. Louis and Bill are talking about necessary items for the islands they plan to head to. Dash and Francis hang back and Dash asks when they were last this happy (resulting in Francis saying when Louis taught him how to make a Pipe Bomb). Francis then asks Dash if she is still mad with Bill, to which Dash doesn't know the answer. She explains that she loves Bill but doesn't _know him_ anymore. Francis then begins listing negative things about Bill, but in a rare moment of seriousness, he adds in that the last guys he hung out with were good fun, but he would have been dea a long time ago if he continued to hang with them. He then says Bill might be _all there_ , but he loves the group, and is a good man.

Louis then interrupts, saying he's found a yacht _(to which Bill is uninterested, asking for a sailboat rather than a yacht, not sure why)_. As Bill complains, Francis says to go along with it and volunteers to collect any Gas needed. As Louis tells Bill to loosen up, he is attacked. Dash, thinking he just fell, tells him not to worry, and that he only fell two feet. Louis says something is pulling him down, which Francis sarcastically says is called "gravity".

"NO, REALLY, SOMETHING'S DOWN HERE!" Louis screamed.

Dash ran over, and helped him up. Louis finally pulls himself free due to her help, he then goes to check what it was exactly. He then promptly slams shut the lid after checking and requests a Molotov to be thrown in there.

As Bill supports Louis, Franci repeatedly guesses a Witch attacked Louis as the yacht burns behind them. Louis partially acknowledges it as a picture is seen of heaps of Witches clad in bikinis inside, disturbing very similar to the woman in Francis's dream. As was the boat they were in.

* * *

They find another boat and Francis jokes about having Louis stick his leg in to check for witches, Dash can't help but laugh. She's really starting to warm up to Francis, and his dark humour. Much to the annoyance of Louis.

Bill decides to go inside himself. Inside is a large armory of Weapons and Health Packs. As the others have a look inside, Francis comments on them trying to raise the bridge, suggesting every Infected in the city must have been summoned to the bridge making a loud noise. Bill simply grunts, and Francis catches on that that's what they're about to do, saying that it's the stupidest idea ever, so that's how he knew Bill was planning it.

Bill tells them to make this quick and instructs Louis to stay with boat, which Louis rejects. Bill explains he has a badly injured leg, Louis points at a deadbody in the room saying " _he_ stayed with the boat"

"Hmm, a good point" Bill said dryly.

Everyone geared up on weapons before heading out. Bill a Carbine rifle. Dash and Francis take AK47's. Louis a MicroSMG.


	18. Chapter 18

Also in the boat, Louis found some canned foods. And before their next sucidial mission. They built a fire, remembering it's been a long time sense any of them ate anything except that peanut butter, which wasn't excatly very filling.

"This is pretty tastey actually" Dash commented, eating out of one the cans.

"Yeah, who knew" Louis said, doing the same.

Suddenly heard footprints, Bill jumped into action, and knocked over Carly. Preparing to shoot her dead, believing she is there to rob or kill them.

"BILL WAIT!" Dash shouted, lowering his gun.

"Sorry, didn't mean to creep up on you" Carly said, Dash helping her up. Normally she would attack Bill. But she knew how she must of looked to him, so let it slide.

"Who is this?" Bill asked.

"Long story, tell you later" Dash said.

Johnny and Sally run over. Sally to hug Dash, which Dash sensed at.

"Sally, no, I'm a carri-"

Sally ignored her and hugged her anyway. Dash is too nervous too responde.

"... Huh, she's not getting any kind of fever or coughing.. Guess she's immune" Bill said.

"We all took some drug shots after we learned researched the green flu.. About the only thing the government succceed at, was creating a resistance to the virus" Johnny said.

"Oh.. Have any that can save carriers?.. Anything that can take it out of us?.. We been here so long.. That we appearently are infected.. We are immune from turning.. But it's still inside us.. Nobody knows how long we truly have before the immunity expires" Bill explained.

"I think so.. We're find out in Los Santos" Johnny said.

"I hate Los Santos" Francis groaned.

"Fine.. If you need guns, go into the sail boat.. We need to raise the bridge to get out of here" Bill said.

"That's sucide" Carly said.

"Yeah.. That's how he likes it" Dash chuckled, referring to Bill.


	19. Chapter 19

Not long after, the group are by the bridge. Johnny, Carly and Sally all took combat shotguns. Slightly serprising.

Bill tells Francis to hit the Button. Francis grumbles as he goes up and hits the Button, only for nothing to happen. Bill tells Johnny to help Francis. Johnny, doing so, then finds a generator and calls Bill, saying it's ancient. No sooner does Johnny fire up the generator, than the infamous howling of a horde is heard throughout the Port. Bill tells Francis to try the button again, which he does and the bridge activates. Thousands of Common Infected are seen as the bridge raises. And, of coarse it would, than the generator breaks down. Francis announces that, as well as four Tanks heading for the bridge.

"Shit! That's a lot of them!" Sally cried, firing a few shots at the horde now below them.

"Hopefully the sun will be up soon.. Melt them away" Francis insisted.

"For the last time, they aren't vampires" Louis groaned.

"Than why did Dash tell me to throw garlic at one of them, huh!?"

"Because your so easy to screw with." Dash replied.

"Francis, you don't shut up, I'm throwing a machete at you!"

"Uh, Carly, you realize Francis take you, right?" Dash said.

"Francis, what's your problem with me?" Carly asked annoyedly.

"Me!? I barely know your name and you threatened to throw a mechete at me!" Francis cried.

"You were driving me nuts" Carly replied.

"Yeah, well.. I think it's cute how tough you act" Francis said.

"Never use cute and tough in the same sentence." Carly groaned.

"Francis: You clearly don't know my ex"

Bill: Francis, enough

"Fine, fine.. But the girl needs to chill out" Francis said.

"You have _no idea_ " Sally chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

Turns out the group are trapped in that spot for what seems like hours. Serprisingly Louis begins losing his sense of faith.

"Well, now were gonna die!" Lous cried in fear.

"What happened to your optismism?" Dash chuckled.

"I can't find anything to happy about anymore" Louis said sadly.

"Oh come on, we been though worse, it'll be fine" Dash said.

"No, really, I think we're done for this time.. Please kill me, before those things rip me to shreds" Louis said in fear.

"What do you take us for, cold blooded killers?!" Carly cried.

"Carly.. I don't think he's joking." Johnny whispered to her.

Seeing this. Carly reaches over and hugs Louis to comfort him.

"It's gonna be okay Louis" She said, more quitely.

Louis, pauses and accepts the hug.

"(releases his cigerate) Save the lovydovy horseshit.. I'm handle this." Bill said, and prepares to jump down to the horde to restart the generator.

Dash: (stops him) Bill.. What are you gonna d-

"Stay safe, kid" Bill said emotionlessly.

Dash: Bil-

Bill kisses her cheek and and jumps down, purposely causing distraction, and getting the tanks to follow him.

Dash: BILL!

Francis: You heard him, cover him! (shoots his shotgun)

"He's getting those big things to chase him. He's crazy!" Sally cried.

"Not ALL of them! Open fire!" Francis cried, shooting at 1 of the 4 tanks that did not chase Bill.

* * *

Bill is by the generator and is mentally telling himself to activate it, and not to let "her" down.

 _Louis: Bill, how's it going, you find it?_

"Almost got it!" Bill said in the earpeace.

Bill successfully resets the bridge and makes his way back to the group, commenting that looks father than it did before.

The bridge starts raising

Bill, as soon as he leaves the generator room a A tank punches him, causin him to go flying back into the operation room, slaming into a wall, groaning in agony.

 _Carly: Bill?!_

Bill: (lands near a propaine tank) Oh man.. (in earpiece) I can barely move kid" Bill said, saying kid to improvise for not remembering Carly's name.

 _Carly: Where are ya!?_

"Not important.. Tell Dash to go on without me" Bill said.

 _Carly: But Bi-_

All 3 tanks break into the room.

Bill smiles to himself, pulls out a grenade, and as a final " **fuck you** " to the zombies. Bill pulls the pin and holds onto the grenade, quietly saying "good bye Dash" before it explodes killing both him and 2 of the 3 tanks. The third killed in some shrapnel caused afterwards.

* * *

 **Bill's true fate is never revealed in the comic.. But we know he died.**

 **I just improvise what I imagine would be the most perfect way for Bill to die.. And what's more "Bill" than a final "fuck you zombies".. Blowing himself up so they can't even eat him.. Plus taking the 3 tanks with him..**


	21. Chapter 21

Francis, not accepting that Bill is dead prepares to jump down, saying "Well, enough waiting.. I'm going to get him!"

"Francis.. He's dead" Dash said quietly.

"Shut up! He needs us down there, now hurry up!" Francis cried angrily.

Dash grabs him. "Francis stop.. He did it for us.. If you go down there.. He died for nothing"

Francis: Bu-

Dash hugs him, which makes Francis finally accept it.

"... God damn it" Francis said quitely.

The others remain quite, even Johnny, who doesn't usually have much of a reaction to these things.

"What now?" Carly asked Louis.

"... We get to boat.. And get the fuck out of here." He replied.

* * *

 **This really shows some hidden depth in Francis..  
**

 **He would constantly annoy and insult Bill at any given opportunity.. Yet he was willing to get himself killed, simply to see if Bill was still alive..**


	22. Chapter 22

**The story ends here..**


End file.
